Je n'ai jamais dit Je t'aime
by neversaid
Summary: "- Je n'ai jamais dit je t'aime. - Et toi? - Non, mais j'aurais peut-être du..""- Lui as-tu dit combien, - Combien il comptait? Combien il était important? Non, mais j'ai fait une chose, je l'ai perdu." Couple habituel pour une histoire qui l'est moins.


**Salut!**

**Après avec lu des fanfictions on a décidé de se lancer à notre tour, en co-auteur.**

**Parlons peu, parlons bien. En espérant qu'on soit plus doué pour l'écriture que pour se présenter,**

**on vous laisse lire! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New York, aujourd'hui, 1309/2011.**

Me voilà, 23 ans aujourd'hui. En pleine fameuse remise en question qui découle de chaque année de plus, dans un endroit quelconque à me demander si je dois laisser le chagrin, cette impression de perte, m'embrasser. Finalement moi qui m'étais tant demandée comment, malgré l'improbabilité de notre histoire, je supporterais sa fin avant son véritable début, je constate que je vais bien. Oui je vais bien si je peux le dire ainsi. Une soudaine brise vint agiter mes cheveux, soudaine car je n'avais plus senti, ressenti, vu et entendu depuis tellement de temps. La brise avec cette saveur de souvenir lointain s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle semblait avoir apparu. Comme si elle aussi guettait la vague de souffrance qui aurait du s'abattre sur moi. C'était donc ça, ne plus rien sentir ou penser à toi ce qui revenait à se faire déchirer par une douleur dont je ne comprenais pas la cause.

Parce qu'à travers cette minute écoulée j'avais trop pensé à toi pour reculer. Parce que je savais que l'oubli m'anéantirait, je décidai de penser encore un peu à toi. Assez pour me remémorer ces moments, aussi torturants soient-ils, **qui ont changé ma vie**.

**5 ans plus tôt.**

Ça y est, j'y suis, ma seconde nouvelle maison, la grande Butler Library de l'Université Columbia. Je pouvais presque sentir de l'extérieur l'odeur des livres que j'allais m'atteler à dévorer. Mettant un pied dedans, la première chose que je remarquai fut l'immense hall d'accueil. J'aurais pu le comparer à Poudlard dans Harry Potter. Espérons que cette Université m'apporte ma dose de magie alors...

Impressionnant. Ferme la bouche Bella… Avance maintenant, histoire que tout le monde ne capte pas dès ton entrée que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici avant. J'avançais d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers ce qui me semblait être le bureau d'inscription.

Une femme blonde, la quarantaine, s'y trouvait assise derrière le comptoir. En m'entendant m'approcher, elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

_- Bonjour jeune fille. Nouvelle étudiante je suppose?_ Me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

_- Bonjour. Oui en effet. J'aurais voulu avoir des informations sur..._

_- L'inscription? Viens par ici,_ me coupa-telle en se dirigeant vers la gauche du comptoir où plusieurs piles de feuilles étaient entreposées. Elle rassembla une feuille de chaque et me les tendit.

_- Alors tu trouveras ici: le formulaire d'inscription, le plan de la bibliothèque avec tous les rayons, les informations à savoir sur la bibliothèque, le coin café, les salles de travail… tout ceci non fumeur évidemment. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, des années d'expériences m'ont appris que ce n'est pas acquis pour tout le monde, _Répondit-elle en rigolant à mon regard surpris.

_- Tu étudies en?_

_- Littérature!_ Ça me rendait assez fière de dire cela, allez savoir pourquoi. Comme si j'étais la première à étudier en littérature...

_- Alors voilà, tu auras souvent à te rendre au dernier étage. Réservé uniquement aux littéraires, _Me montra-t-elle sur le plan détaillé.

Je me dirigeais vers le large escalier qu'elle venait de m'indiquer ; lorsqu'un qu'un BIP strident vint rompre le silence religieux qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Sursautant, je regardai autour de moi, avant de devenir rouge cramoisi. Ouais, une spécificité de la famille Swan, on avait tous une palette allant du rouge coquelicot au rouge tomate écrasé… là, vu la chaleur qui émanait de mes joues, je pariais pour tomates plus qu'à point…

Bon sang Bella je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu te faire plus remarquer pour une première entrée… ah si peut-être qu'en m'étalant de tout mon long en plus, ça aurait été la totale. Pendant tout ce monologue intérieur, j'étais bien sûr restée figée sur place, au milieu du grand hall d'entrée. Reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, je remarquai que la plupart des étudiants me fixait, allant du petit sourire moqueur à l'éclat de rire franc. Respire Bella. Serrant les poings pour me donner du courage, je regardais avec appréhension l'homme qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers moi.

_- Calculatrice, Dvd?_ me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Bonjour aussi… Je le regardai d'un air interloqué, avant de balbutier :

_- Euh je ne sais pas, peut être…_

Voyant qu'il me fixait toujours, attendant manifestement que je fasse quelque chose, je revirai à l'écarlate et m'empêtrai avec la fermeture éclair de mon vieux sac Eastpack. Crétin… je savais que j'aurais du le changer. Réussissant enfin à l'ouvrir, je restai un instant bouche-bée d'horreur devant ce que je voyais. Emmett Swan, je vais te tuer. **Oh Mon Dieu. **Finalement, mon entrée n'aurait pas pu être pire. Je saisis le dos du dvd en cachant tant bien que mal la photo qui s'y trouvait et tendis un bras plus que tremblant au bibliothécaire qui commençait à s'impatienter. Prenant d'un coup sec le dvd, il se retourna et alla le passer dans un détecteur pour le démagnétiser.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, me regardant d'un air… dégouté? choqué? outré? Je lui repris rapidement ce maudit dvd des mains, avant de le fourrer dans mon sac.

Je montai les escaliers aussi vite que je pus et au détour d'un rayon je m'arrêtai pour envoyer un sms à Rosalie.

**"Rose, je vais tuer ton mec. Je viens de commencer l'année en beauté, où plutôt AVEC une beauté toute nue sur un de ses DVD dans MON sac. PS: Ne m'appelle pas je suis à la bibliothèque et à quelle heure tu me rejoins?"**

J'appuyai avec mon pouce sur la touche ''envoyer'' de toutes mes forces, puis levant enfin la tête, je m'arrêtai face au bout de merveille que j'aperçus.

M'avançant d'un pas pour sortir la tête du rayon, je pus contempler le dernier étage.

Cette bibliothèque était juste grandiose. L'étage littérature se situait sous les toits, et l'architecture avait cette ambiance ancienne des vieilles bibliothèques. D'immenses étagères en bois vernis serpentaient jusqu'à la voute en verre. Un faisceau de lumière naturelle venant de cette chaude après-midi de septembre descendait sur les rayons, faisant ressortir les millions de particules de poussières présentes dans la pièce. J'en étais là dans ma contemplation lorsque mon téléphone vibra, intrus technologique brisant cet instant.

**"QUOI? Explique! J'arrive, je sors du bureau d'accueil."**

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche, j'imaginais d'ici ce que la tornade Rosalie Hale allait faire subir à mon frère. Satané frère!

Regardant sur ma gauche, je notai mentalement le numéro du rayon où je me trouvais en ouvrant le plan. R168, R168, hum.. R168 - Langues étrangères: espagnol.

Heu ok, non malheureusement l'espagnol n'était pas une de mes langues étudiées.

Bon, direction les Elizabeth Bennet et Emma Woodhouse dans mon futur rayon préféré, le R586 selon le plan, soit la littérature anglaise!

Je m'y dirigeai à grands pas, pressée de retrouver les noms familiers de ces auteurs qui peuplaient mes jours et mes nuits. J'y entrai à pas lents, faisant courir mes doigts sur le dos des livres, murmurant pour moi-même les différents titres que je saisissais au passage. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un gros ouvrage qui se tenait un peu plus haut. Une édition spéciale de Jane Eyre! Anticipant d'avance le plaisir de toucher le vieux papier, je m'emparai fébrilement d'un petit escabeau qui se tenait sur ma droite et débutai mon ascension vers le précieux roman.

Arrivée à la bonne hauteur, je commençai à le sortir délicatement, mais il faisait de la résistance, le bougre! Foi de Swan, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Je tirai alors d'un coup sec… et sentis avec horreur l'air siffler dans mes oreille alors que je regardais lamentablement le rayonnage s'éloigner, impuissante. C'est alors que ma tête heurta brusquement à quelque chose de dur, qui freina un peu ma chute. Rebondissant contre l'objet non identifié, je m'échouais sur les fesses, le satané livre toujours dans les mains.

Pas de prince charmant pour me retenir avec ses bras musclés? Non, mais un doux rire retentissant à mes oreilles. Me retournant à vive allure je fis plutôt face au vilain crapaud. Vilain, c'est très vite dit, je pencherais pour méchant vu le sourire moqueur qu'il esquissait.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? _Lui balançai-je.

Il perdit instantanément son sourire, et passa devant moi pour se diriger vers les étagères du fond, me jetant un regard froid. Bien évidemment réciproque.

_- Ah, Bella tu es là! Même pas besoin de t'appeler, où pourrais-tu être si ce n'est perdu entre tes anglais? Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?_

Me relevant en époussetant mes vêtements je fis face à une Rosalie aux yeux pétillants et sourcils relevés fixant le fond de l'allée.

_- Huum, chaque chose en son temps. Explique moi ce que tu faisais par terre, les yeux rivés sur ce beau spécimen? _Murmura-t-elle.

Pas assez doucement au vu du regard étonné que nous lança l'intéressé.

_- Rooose ! _soufflais-je mortifiée.

'Le beau spécimen' s'éloigna à grands pas, me jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. J'avalai difficilement. A l'évidence,** je ne venais pas de me faire un ami…**

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ce début vous aura plu :). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour nous faire part de vos impressions! On a très hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

_**La suite devrait arriver fin de semaine, début semaine prochaine maxi.**_

**Bonne semaine!**

**Neversaid.**


End file.
